tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the trucks. It was re-released with CGI footage and altered lyrics for The Adventure Begins. This version of the song is performed by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir. Lyrics Classic Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart, :Bumping all the trucks around the yard... :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time, :Now, he thinks that he's in charge. :The trucks decide to play another joke, :And Diesel's plans will overload in smoke... :He pulls and he pulls, until he breaks the chain... :On, on, on, he's off the rails again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand, :Looking for a way to foil their plans... :Nothing seems to work, it just makes matters worse... :Trucks are also underhand. :They buy their time until they get their chance :When no-one is expecting it they pounce! :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on, the trucks have won again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same! CGI Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... :Thomas pulls the trucks along the line :He's happy and he thinks it's going fine :The trucks all start to moan :They rattle and they groan :Look out, Thomas! :Watch out, Thomas! :That's a warning sign! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Before long, Thomas comes to Gordon's Hill :It's hard work and he really has to pull :But soon he's at the top :And then he just can't stop :On! On! On! :The trucks go faster still :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Diesel * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Diesel * Mavis * Gordon (mentioned) * Henrietta * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher Episodes Classic Series * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Dirty Objects * Pop Goes the Diesel * Dirty Work * Percy's Predicament * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * Bye George! * A Surprise for Percy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Harvey to the Rescue * The World's Strongest Engine * The Spotless Record * Snow Engine CGI Series * Thomas the Quarry Engine * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Two of the accidents in the video were not actually caused by trucks: These being when Thomas crashes into the barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. * An alternate shot of Percy's crash from the sixth season episode Harvey to the Rescue shows the brake van hitting the camera. * The scene from the third season episode, The Trouble with Mud, after a truck was pushed away by Gordon, is repeated twice. * The children's backing vocals are missing from the first verse of the CGI version when it is played in The Adventure Begins. * The shots of Thomas' and Diesel's aftermath are edited. * This is the fifth song to get re-released with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas, the third was Working Together and the fourth was Really Useful Engine. * The CGI Music Video has the least amount of episodes/specials. * An alternate version of this song can be heard on the Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures VHS with the trucks laughing in the background the whole time. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Dirty Objects: ** A deleted scene of the trucks pushing James past the bridge. ** An alternate shot of James crashing into the tar wagons. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A deleted scene of the camera panning the Troublesome Trucks. * Diesel Does it Again - An extended shot of Diesel bumping a truck. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon pushing a truck. * Trust Thomas - An alternative shot of James pushing the trucks. * Heroes - A deleted scene of the camera panning over some trucks and then stopping at Bill and Ben. * Oliver Owns Up - A few extended scenes of the Troublesome Trucks pushing Oliver backwards. * Toad Stands By - An extended shot after Oliver passes all the trucks at the end of the music video. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks crash into Bulstrode. * A Surprise for Percy - An extended shot of the trucks being pulled up the hill. * Busy Going Backwards: ** The two scenes of Toad going down Gordon's Hill are merged. ** An extended shot of Toad and the troublesome trucks entering the Crosby siding. ** The two scenes of Toad heading for the muddy pool are merged. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A deleted scene of the trucks going past the sign. * Harvey to the Rescue - An alternate shot of the trucks crashing at Bulgy's Bridge. * The World's Strongest Engine - A deleted scene of a panning shot of the trucks behind Diesel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery Original File:TroublesomeTrucks(song)titlecard.png|Title card File:TroublesomeTrucks(song)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TroublesomeTrucks(song)AlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg|Oliver File:TheTroublewithMud34.png|Gordon File:TheTroublewithMud31.png TheTroublewithMud90.jpg TheTroublewithMud91.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel4.png File:PopGoestheDiesel5.png|Duck File:TheSpotlessRecord12.png File:TheSpotlessRecord13.png File:TheSpotlessRecord14.png|Thomas File:OliverOwnsUp36.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:OliverOwnsUp33.png File:OliverOwnsUp34.png File:OliverOwnsUp35.png File:OliverOwnsUp38.png File:OliverOwnsUp40.png File:OliverOwnsUp5.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp6.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp7.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp8.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp43.png File:OliverOwnsUp50.png File:OliverOwnsUp51.png File:DirtyWork19.png File:ByeGeorge!27.png File:ByeGeorge!45.png File:ByeGeorge!46.png File:ByeGeorge!47.png File:ByeGeorge!48.png File:Heroes5.jpg File:Heroes6.jpg File:Heroes34.png|Bill and Ben File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine18.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine27.png|Diesel File:DieselDoesItAgain21.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine29.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine35.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine39.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine41.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine46.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine48.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine49.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine50.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine51.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine52.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine53.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine25.png File:BusyGoingBackwards31.png File:BusyGoingBackwards32.png File:ASurpriseforPercy56.png File:HarveytotheRescue40.png File:HarveytotheRescue41.png File:HarveytotheRescue42.png File:HarveytotheRescue90.png|Percy File:ASurpriseforPercy48.png File:HarveytotheRescue43.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine6.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine7.png|Henry File:TrustThomas21.png File:TrustThomas22.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.png File:PopGoestheDiesel55.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:Percy'sPredicament14.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain16.png|James File:DirtyObjects26.jpg File:DirtyObjects51.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.png File:DirtyObjects42.png File:DirtyObjects3.jpg File:DirtyObjects43.png File:DirtyObjects11.png File:ToadStandsBy89.png File:ToadStandsBy18.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:BusyGoingBackwards116.png File:BusyGoingBackwards69.png|Toad File:BusyGoingBackwards87.png File:BusyGoingBackwards89.png File:BusyGoingBackwards126.png File:BusyGoingBackwards91.png File:BusyGoingBackwards95.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked14.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord29.png File:TheSpotlessRecord30.png File:TheSpotlessRecord31.png File:TheSpotlessRecord32.png File:TheSpotlessRecord33.png File:TheSpotlessRecord41.png File:TheSpotlessRecord40.png|Arthur File:TheSpotlessRecord43.png File:TheSpotlessRecord44.png File:TheSpotlessRecord45.png File:TheSpotlessRecord46.png File:TheSpotlessRecord47.png File:TheSpotlessRecord48.png File:TheSpotlessRecord49.png File:TheSpotlessRecord51.png File:PopGoestheDiesel13.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel21.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg File:SnowEngine28.png File:SnowEngine29.png File:SnowEngine30.png File:SnowEngine31.png File:SnowEngine32.png File:SnowEngine34.png File:SnowEngine35.png File:SnowEngine36.png File:SnowEngine38.png File:SnowEngine37.png File:SnowEngine39.png File:SpecialAttraction45.png File:SpecialAttraction46.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg PopGoestheDiesel58.png PopGoestheDiesel57.png PopGoestheDiesel52.png PopGoestheDiesel56.png CGI Special File:TheAdventureBegins407.png|Edward and Thomas File:TheAdventureBegins408.png File:TheAdventureBegins409.png File:TheAdventureBegins410.png File:TheAdventureBegins411.png File:TheAdventureBegins7.png File:TheAdventureBegins412.png File:TheAdventureBegins30.png File:TheAdventureBegins413.png File:TheAdventureBegins36.png File:TheAdventureBegins414.png File:TheAdventureBegins415.png File:TheAdventureBegins416.png File:TheAdventureBegins417.png File:TheAdventureBegins418.png File:TheAdventureBegins419.png File:TheAdventureBegins420.png File:TheAdventureBegins421.png File:TheAdventureBegins422.png File:TheAdventureBegins423.png File:TheAdventureBegins424.png File:TheAdventureBegins425.png File:TheAdventureBegins426.png File:TheAdventureBegins427.png File:TheAdventureBegins428.png File:TheAdventureBegins429.png File:TheAdventureBegins430.png File:TheAdventureBegins431.png File:TheAdventureBegins432.png File:TheAdventureBegins433.png File:TheAdventureBegins434.png File:TheAdventureBegins435.png File:TheAdventureBegins436.png File:TheAdventureBegins437.png File:TheAdventureBegins438.png File:TheAdventureBegins439.png File:TheAdventureBegins440.png File:TheAdventureBegins441.png|Henry File:TheAdventureBegins442.png File:TheAdventureBegins443.png File:TheAdventureBegins444.png File:TheAdventureBegins445.png File:TheAdventureBegins446.png File:TheAdventureBegins447.png File:TheAdventureBegins448.png File:TheAdventureBegins449.png Official File:ThomastheQuarryEngine28.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine11.png|Mavis File:ThomastheQuarryEngine12.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine35.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine36.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine5.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine37.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine38.png File:TheAdventureBegins418.png File:TheAdventureBegins419.png File:TheAdventureBegins420.png File:TheAdventureBegins421.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine71.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine72.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine73.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine74.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine75.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine76.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine25.png File:TheAdventureBegins427.png File:TheAdventureBegins439.png File:TheAdventureBegins440.png File:TheAdventureBegins441.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine77.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine107.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine78.png File:TheAdventureBegins424.png File:TheAdventureBegins425.png File:TheAdventureBegins426.png File:TheAdventureBegins427.png File:TheAdventureBegins428.png File:TheAdventureBegins429.png File:TheAdventureBegins430.png File:TheAdventureBegins432.png File:TheAdventureBegins431.png File:TheAdventureBegins435.png File:TheAdventureBegins433.png File:TheAdventureBegins445.png File:TheAdventureBegins446.png File:TheAdventureBegins447.png File:TheAdventureBegins448.png File:TheAdventureBegins449.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine83.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine84.png Music Video File:Troublesome Trucks - Music Video File:Troublesome Trucks - Music Video (The Adventure Begins Version) Category:Songs